


Demon Dance

by lmshady



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmshady/pseuds/lmshady
Summary: Frustration has been mounting for the Oni since being forced to do the Entity's bidding, killing isn't as satisfying when those he has "killed" just come back the next trial. To make matters worse his newest trial has landed him in a humiliating situation that only serves to anger him further, could his day get any worse?!Yes, yes it can but it will also get better by the end. He just doesn't know it yet.
Relationships: Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/Kate Denson, Kazate
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Demon Dance

This was Jigoku… No this was worse, far worse. 

Kazan would have rather been sentenced to a place of fire or ice over whatever this realm was. This endless realm… 

At first it hadn’t been so bad, his body was changed into the demon he had become before entering this place along with his weapons and armor. He was named The Oni and set about to slaughter those who he was pitted against in trials. Strange trials but he was allowed to maim without mercy, not kill as that was for the Entity to do on hooks. A strange concept, a stupid one. If he wanted to kill for himself he would have to place a special offering in the fire but it was only for one match, which never felt like enough for his blood lust. 

Never enough and growing old. Why kill someone only to see them again? What was the point if they never stayed dead? It was all so monotonous. He had no idea how long he had been on this plain of existence but already he was frustrated with it. 

Maybe this was Jigoku? A new sort of hell made especially for him for the deeds he had done. But then again, why was his great great great great grandchild here? She had done nothing wrong to deserve this, slaughtered by her cowardly father? That did not warrant this sort of punishment, if anything that just made his hate for this place all the more stronger.

Yet there was nothing any of them could do but be pawns in the Entity’s never ending game, they were trapped here for all eternity it seems. The only thing left to do was obey and hopefully work off his frustration in the trials he was sent into. 

Though this one was not going so well…

He had been chasing this one female survivor from the start and hadn’t even so much as nicked her with his sword she was so wiley. Not that the layout of the arena helped in being some sort of scrap metal graveyard with so much junk lying about it was hard to keep track of his target. He would have lost her at one point if he hadn’t noticed her beanie covered head bobbing quickly behind a short stack of metal. Her ability to crouch shuffle obnoxious but the chase was on once again as she ran him around half of the map. 

His frustration was growing by the second with missed swipes that hit air or debris, blood boiling that he was being toyed with so easily by this lowly peasant. He got his power through blood but was being denied, yet another stupid rule by the Entity. If he had it his way, his kanabo would already be out and crushing their skulls but no… earn blood, gain power, destroy. Ridiculous. 

**All of this was ridiculous!**

Kazan was getting fed up with chasing this wench as she went running for some strange dipulated rusty hollow mass of yellow rectangular metal to go leaping through one of the open windows. Not if he could help it as he pushed hard to catch up. Just as her feet hit the other side and she was taking her first step, he was lunging through the hole with everything he had behind his blade and stabbed her in the shoulder to a satisfying scream. Finally, the blood was flowing and he was greedy in absorbing it up into the palm of his hand while the little survivor ran off. It wasn’t enough to get him into his blood rage but was a start in the very least. Now he just had to--

He just had too… 

He frowned as he tried to climb the rest of the way through the small window but found there wasn’t enough space to fit his knee beneath him to get through. And when he tried to back out the way he came his wide frame and armor was catching on the metal, keeping him effectively in place. It didn't matter which way he pushed or pulled, he was stuck. 

As if he wasn’t frustrated enough without this humiliation hanging over him. 

How had he fit the first time around? Determination, focus and sheer brute force must have wedged him through that tiny space and now that he wasn’t in chase, and somewhat calm, he could feel the aches and burns along his shoulders and chest beneath his armor. It was annoying but not as much as being bent over and trapped in a damned window made too small for his frame. 

The Entity must not have taken his size into account… 

The Oni huffed out an aggravated sigh before slamming his sword into the metal ground and planting his hands on the metal inside the yellow trap and tried to force himself the rest of the way through but once again his armor was in the way. Pull. Push. Nothing was working as he took a break to think over his plan of escape with a growl. If he only had his blood rage… The extra boost in speed, power and stamina would easily have him tearing through this flimsy metal but no, his power was withheld and dependent on blood but not his own. That would be too easy… Even though he could feel it building it would still take at least a drop to push it over.

This realm was laughable at best. Nothing but a joke.

Angry as he was, his ears perked up to the sound of footsteps hesitantly approaching him from behind. The metal around him wasn’t thick enough to mute sounds but it did obscure his vision, shielding whoever had the audacity to approach him while he was in such a...vulnerable state. He hated it as he growled lowly in warning. Only one survivor could understand him and he was fairly certain she wasn’t in this match up this time around so words would mean very little to whoever was here.

Yet still they drew nearer, testing fate even though he knew he was at their mercy from that end. There was the thunk of something metal gently being placed on the ground close by that he knew to be a toolbox as he had smacked enough out of the survivors hands to recognize the clattery sound. Which made him uncomfortable as he sat stock still, waiting to see what this brave soul would do as the seconds ticked by. 

Then he could feel it, the tasset covering his behind slowly being lifted up, making him stiffen before it was placed back down and the ones at his sides had the same done to them. At least they were just curious, for now. He wasn’t certain their intentions until he felt a tug at his pants, it was light. Testing… Snarling, he kicked out in their direction to deter them from messing around with him anymore. 

**Just take your damned win and leave already.**

The seconds ticked by as nothing happened but Kazan was certain they hadn’t left just yet. Which he was right to assume as suddenly both sides of his pants were being grabbed and tugged down to his knees in one swift motion, the action immediately throwing him into a rage as he roared with indignation and struggled anew to escape. Whoever had done it, male judging by the laughter was grabbing up their toolbox and booking it out of there before he could work himself free and murder them in cold blood.

Sadly, with all of his rage, he was still unable to free himself and sagged in defeat. Not only was he trapped, he was now trapped with his pants pulled down over the tops of his greaves. What a shitty way to lose a trial… Trapped and dishonoured. 

**Could it get any worse?**

The soft crunch of yet another set of lighter footsteps had him groaning with despair. He just had to ask… Had to invite misfortune to come knocking at his door. 

“Leave me be.” He grumbled out, hoping they could at least understand that he wasn’t in the mood for any more unwanted guests.

Which had them pausing in place, hopefully taking in the tone of his words and leaving him alone… Or not, or they could just keep approaching him like he wasn’t some all powerful demon that could rip their tongues out and smash their faces in. No, he was just some unfortunate soul trapped in a small window for them to look and laugh at. 

A small hand, dainty and delicate, was placed on his lower back before a gentle, soft voice was speaking to him with some sort of strange twang to each word she spoke. He couldn’t understand her but could tell it was questioning, asking him something he couldn’t answer. 

_Are you stuck?_ Was his first guess and he growled in annoyance as it was fairly obvious he was otherwise he wouldn’t be sitting there with his pants pulled down. This only enraged him further as he thrashed against the metal holding him hostage, startling the survivor away from him as he fought against it. Damned metal was still holding strong as he slowed to a stop with panting breaths.

She said something else, something quiet and filled with either pity or empathy. He didn’t need either of that from her, he just wanted her to leave him alone so this could end and he could get back to… back to what? Nothing in this realm really mattered other than his granddaughter Rin. Meeting one of his descendants had been the only good thing about this place but even that had been bittersweet. She was so scared of him, she still was… Her cowardly Father had traumatized the poor girl.

So distracted with his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed the survivor behind him had moved back beside him and was pulling at his pants until she sharply tugged up. It was enough to startle him into leaning away from whatever she was trying to do, making her lose her grip on his pants. She said something then, her tone disapproving of his actions but he didn’t care. He just wanted her gone and not grabbing at his clothing but he could feel her grasping and pulling at the material again. He couldn’t kick out with it bunched around his knees but could stomp his foot and snarl in annoyance to her continued efforts which didn’t cease to his warnings. She just kept going. So in a last ditch effort to get her off of him, he hip checked her hard enough to get his point across. 

Which worked, she was knocked away with a surprised squawk and thump to the ground where she fell. Good. Now maybe she’ll leave him alone…

The survivor must have been cursing in their own language because he had heard some of the words she was saying before by others, mostly after they had been struck or placed on the Entity’s hook but he still didn’t understand any of it. She also sounded angry while saying them. Good, now she knew how he felt about annoying survivors buzzing around him while he was vulnerable. So just leave already.

Their crunch of movement was promising but ended too quickly for them to be leaving as his pants were once again grabbed up. She was stubborn, he had to give her that as he growled once more and tried for another hip check again only to find she wasn’t at his sides anymore but was behind him. Annoying, but he could still kick out at her if not very strongly though he could feel he was connecting with something because she was now shouting at him. Two words but he didn’t care.

Her next words were firm, harsh and commanding but it was the sudden loud smack that had him stopping as he sat in stunned silence. She had struck him, open palmed and into the side of his bare thigh hard enough to actually sting. Softer words followed to him stopping but he didn’t stop because she told him too, he stopped because he was stunned by her action and now that it was wearing off he was livid. 

**Trapped, disrobed and now spanked like an unruly child!? He would not let this stand!**

Kazan still didn’t have enough blood to go for full enrage but he was mad enough to shake the metal as he once again tried to escape with more force behind his motions. His armor rubbing and pressing painfully against his body as he thrashed for freedom, while also ignoring the surprised shout from behind him. If they were scared then they should be because the moment he got out he was going to--

“GHHK!!” He choked, the sound high and pained and not one he thought he could even make. Then again, any man grabbed by the balls would likely make that sound too. 

His thighs shook as he tried to stay still but the pain was all consuming and threatening to take the strength right out of them as the rest of him slumped helplessly on the sill. The grip on his testicles lessened but the tight hold on them was still there, threatening as she said something to him. Questioning? He grunted and nodded from his side, anything to get her to stop. She held for a few moments longer then he felt her fingers wiggle over them like a light tickle before letting up with a faint chuckle and more talk he couldn’t decipher as he panted for breath. 

**That had been unexpected…** He was actually kind of impressed with her tactics; painful and ruthless, much like his style, as it got the results she wanted and she was back to fiddling with his pants. Much as he still didn’t like her touching them, he scuffed his feet but didn’t fight it any further since she had won that argument fairly. 

He knew when he was bested...sadly. Though it still didn’t make him any less frustrated with the situation as he would rather she was working on her objective to get out than on him.

Oni couldn’t help grumbling under his breath, venting mostly before trying to get comfortable on the sill only to feel the survivor behind him pause. Which made him tense, hoping she wouldn’t grab him by his testicles again for moving. It wasn’t even that violent! He was just--

“Nnn?!” He startled to her hand back on his balls but it was gentle this time in handling them, apologetic even. Though what had him surprised was the fingers of her other hand lightly gliding along the underside of his half hard shaft, making it twitch and swell further.

**When had he..?**

Not that he was complaining with her thin fingers teasing over his weeping tip before sliding down to tug at his foreskin, making it move back and forth with her hand cupped beneath. It was quite nice, enjoyable even as the cruel hand that had nearly crushed his balls was now fondling each heavy sack with gentle squeezes that had him groaning. At this point he didn’t care how he had gotten aroused, just that she needed to keep going. Keep pleasuring him. 

**It had been so long…** Maybe this was why he was so frustrated, he hadn’t even considered being pent up as one of his reasons since release didn’t seem like an option. Eating and drinking certainly weren’t necessary anymore.

Soon enough, he could feel himself fully erect to her small skilled hands tugging and massaging at his cock and balls in ways he had never felt before as his tip drooled out long strings of precum to the ground. It was as if she knew more about his dick than he did and zoned in on each and every pleasurable zone to make him groan out loud. And one such spot, one he would have never considered in a million years, had him rolling his eyes nearly into his skull beneath his mask and trembling as her thumb rubbed small circles against the plain of flesh just behind his testicles. She could barely hold his manhood or testicles in her hands yet here she was galvanizing him with pure pleasure.

That suddenly stopped. 

Both of her hands disappeared from his genitals, making his penis twitch desperately for attention as it hung heavily between his thighs. Unable to stand up on its own with its weight as he rolled his hips forward then swayed from side to side uncomfortably. He wondered if she had left him. Yet another humiliation to add to the list as he whimpered desperately.

Then he heard it, a soft voice right below him saying one word as a hand gently smoothed over the front of his thick thigh then patted it. An apology? She seemed genuine considering the next thing he could feel was his shaft being lifted up, cradled in one hand and a soft pressure against his crown. It was strange if pleasant, he just couldn’t work out what was pressing against his tip like little kisses… At least not until he felt something firm and wet swiping up the underside that he realized it was her mouth. 

Kazan was blown away. The women of his time usually only offered up their vagina to a man for their pleasure or a man would use his own hand when none were available. But this survivor, this beautiful woman was showing him a new world of pleasures he had never even thought possible before. It was exciting to say the least and overwhelming to his senses the moment her lips wrapped around the head of his manhood and sucked. The sound to come from his slack jaw was high and needy as he rolled his hips towards her and felt more of himself feed into her warm mouth with a hint of teeth grazing his flesh. Even that felt good, the little bit of pain to accompany his pleasure. 

Maybe that was what got him hot and bothered, her manhandling of his balls. Which were tight and already drawing up for his impending release. He couldn’t help closing his hands into tight fists and knocking one against the metal beneath him as he groaned loudly only to hear a lighter knock respond to him. It was kind of...cute and made him wonder who this mysterious pleasure Goddess was. 

Later… 

He would figure this out later and reward her but for now he was more than ready to let all of his pent up frustration be-- **Denied?? Why was she pulling away!?** He snarled in anger, ready to start struggling again only to hear a new voice speak up. A deep masculine voice was talking to the one beneath him and he heard her say a familiar name.

**David…** That was one of the tough looking male survivors that seemed ready to pick a fight with the killers if he could. Probably had at one point considering some of them were his size; small. But now that he could focus, he could hear them both talking to each other with the female sounding upset with this David. Which was annoying, this survivor was interrupting the tiny bit of happiness he had felt in ages in this realm… Hopefully they would finish their chat soon but at least it gave him time to lift up his mask and wipe away the drool from his chin and catch his breath.

Their chatting was starting to pick up into what sounded like an argument now, both voices raising just as he felt the tasset at his rear being lifted up which felt strange without his pants. His buttocks felt exposed as he shivered to the cooler air gracing normally untouched skin. Only for him to tense at a hand grabbing one of his glutes harshly, making him snarl and bang a fist on his side of the metal in warning. It went unheeded, instead he could hear the male laughing as he groped at his ass then spread the muscle to expose him further. 

Oni had heard stories of samurai back during the days of battle using other men to satisfy their needs when women weren’t available to claim. More or less, weaker men who were forced upon which to him were both unsavoury and dishonourable and he was certain he had killed such people in his time. But to have it happen to him? Unheard of, no man would be stupid enough to try and mount him...Unless he was in a vulnerable position… 

**This David wouldn’t dare…**

His tasset was pushed all the way to his back and then he felt another hand land hard on his other cheek with a solid smack that had him jerking in surprise followed by that side being spread, fully exposing him to the elements. It was uncomfortable to say the least but what had him shuddering was something wet hitting his tail bone and sliding down over his anus to pool over it. One of the hands on his butt cheek moved away and he could hear the other spitting loudly this time, thankfully not on him as no more moisture hit his backside but this didn’t bode well for what was coming. He could even hear the female survivor rapidly saying things, desperate and worried but David wasn’t listening as he tensed to something blunt suddenly pushing against his hole. Then just as quickly ramming in. 

“BASTARD!” He howled in agony and rage in his own language. 

The pain in his ass was searing, sharp and the most uncomfortably he had ever felt in ages as it sat heavily inside of him. His muscles clamping down in response to the intruder only making the cramping pain worse as he grunted and shook but couldn’t muster up any energy to fight back.

“David!!” That feminine voice shouted followed by other words then something brushing against his side, possibly her trying to get him to stop? He had no clue, he was just gritting his teeth and fighting back the burning pain up his ass only to hear a shrill cry, a hard clang and feel vibrations to the metal beside him. 

The survivor must have harshly pushed her away into the metal wall, he could hear her cursing in pain from the other side but his own pain was made worse the moment the other started to rail into him. It had him pinching his eyes shut as he growled and heaved out uncomfortable groans while balling his hands into fists tight enough his nails dug into the palms of his hands until they bled. Still wasn’t the right blood he needed as he slammed his fist into the metal beside him in frustration. 

Then he heard it, felt it, a small knock back followed by what had to be a faint apology which had him forcing one of his eyes open to turn and look at where that female survivor had to be. It was then that he saw it, the smallest droplet of blood he had ever seen come from any survivor but it was all he needed to free himself as he opened his bloody palm to flatten against the metal to call it over it him. The moment it touched his palm, he could feel his power fully charged and ready to be unleashed upon this world, upon the bastard behind him thinking he could get away with sodomizing him. 

Kazan immediately crushed the blood orb in his hand and could instantly feel the power flowing through his veins followed by him letting loose a thunderous roar that had the man behind him pausing. If they were planning on running then they better do it now because he was already heaving with all of his might to back out of the damned metal hole he had trapped himself in to the sound of metal whining around him. Then without warning he was free and falling back with the sudden force behind it making him land fully on the survivor still behind him and cringing to their penis going further up his ass. But he was free and easily pinning the squirming male down with his weight as he caught his breath. 

Movement off to his side had him jerking his head in that direction and the person froze to his burning red gaze boring into them. So this was his mysterious pleasure Goddess; long brown hair in curly ringlets at the front and a red outfit with far too much skin showing. Good enough, he would remember her for later but for now… 

He slowly turned his gaze towards the survivor he was currently crushing beneath him with a burning hatred that had their flushed face paling to white in seconds. Their eyes darting about for some sort of way out only to land on his fellow survivor.

“KATE!!” They called out. 

So that was her name, he would remember that as well. He shot his hand out to grasp at David’s throat tightly, cutting off any cries for help or anything for that matter as he slowly lifted himself away from that cursed phallus. His behind still burned even after it was fully removed but that was fine, he could take out his anger easily on the one who had tried to fuck him in the first place as he pulled his kanabo off his back. The Entity would just have to punish him later for breaking the rules but he was certain they would understand and maybe appreciate a little extra brutality once in a while.

\-----

Oni sighed contently as he flicked the blood off his club, feeling justified in his actions as he had taken out two of the three survivors in this trial to give him grief. The first, David, he had slammed his kanabo into the man’s skull and genitals until both were nothing but a bloody paste though he still felt a little unsatisfied with punishing him before he bled out. The second was the survivor with a tool box, another male with scruffy hair that looked to have defecated himself the moment they saw him coming at him at high speeds with his kanabo at ready. He had left them on the ground with both of their arms broken in multiple places, watching them suffer before putting them completely out of their misery. He was still searching for the third one, the one to run him around and get him stuck in the first place. 

**Her death would be slow and painful.**

Once he found her, that is, considering she was incredibly elusive and he knew he had to check every corner and open every locker if he wanted to even locate her at all only now he didn’t have to worry about generator progression. Two versus one was never in the survivors favour against him. It was only a matter of time before he found his target, then the fun would begin but until then he growled with annoyance at combing through each section and ripping open lockers. That was until he opened one that screamed in surprise and he went into auto pilot by slamming his kanabo into the space by their head to scare them further before reaching in to tear them out but froze up when it wasn’t the one he was looking for. It was the other female, the pleasure Goddess… 

**Kate? Yes Kate.**

His glowing red eyes dulled back down to black pits as the last of his rage drained away and forced him to pull his club out of the locker to return to his back while his katana materialized back into his hand. Which hung loosely at his side as he took a step back from the open locker to let her out, allowing her the freedom to leave as he bore no ill will towards her. He was even going to allow her to leave this trial but just this once as this was a _special_ situation that granted her a free pass. 

Kate seemed too scared to leave, staring at him with wide doe eyes as she stayed flattened against the metal wall. Not so tough now that she was dealing with all of him instead of half, disappointing really. He had liked that bit of spit-fire in her earlier. 

When he raised one of his hands, palm up, to her, she flattened further into the locker and thumped her head against the wall only to flinch away with her hands flying up to the back of her skull as she whimpered. Now, normally he wouldn’t care about a survivor in pain but this wasn’t his doing and felt bad for her as she was only trying to help him out of an awful situation. 

So with little tact, he reached in for her upper left arm and less than gently pulled her out of the locker, making her squeak in surprise and struggle but he had a firm hold on her. His hand easily engulfed her thin bicep as he dragged her towards him and flipped her around so he could get a good look at her head. She was still struggling to get away but he held her firm and even moved his other hand to stab his sword into the ground then used it to hold her shoulder, causing her to tense up and stop moving. Good, now he could release her arm to lightly brush aside some of her soft brown hair to see through the dried blood. She winced when he found the cut and he murmured out a soft apology for hurting her but could see it wasn’t too bad. A small cut which wasn’t bleeding anymore with a lot of dried blood and likely tender just from the blunt force of it, she would be alright as soon as she left the trial. 

Once Kazan was finished with his inspection, he slowly let her go and watched as she quickly took a few steps away but then turned and placed her hand back over her head with a hiss. Of course it would hurt if she kept touching it but she then looked up at him and said something? Asked something? He tilted his head, only for her to point at her injury and asked again.

Ah, she wanted to know if she was alright. He nodded, hoping that’s what she was asking for and she sighed softly with relief and dropped her hands to the side only for one to go to the other arm and rub it. Had she hurt her arm as well? From the fall with David or maybe when he had knocked her over? Taking a step forward, eating the distance between them in one step, he grabbed her by the wrist which startled her into trying to jerk away but stood stock still when his other hand came up to feel along her arm for any breaks or damage. 

Kate stared at her arm as he checked it then turned her attention up to him as he worked before suddenly breaking out into melodic laughter that startled him. It was beautiful but it also confused him as to why she was laughing in the first place as he stared at her for an answer. Though while she was laughing, he couldn’t help looking her over and noticing just how pretty she looked while smiling widely with eyes closed. Her clothing was still strange to him, so much skin showing and even that had gorgeous pieces of flowery art imprinted into. He couldn’t help rubbing his thumb over it expecting to feel it raised but it was soft compared to his calloused hands. 

He hadn’t even noticed when she stopped laughing until her voice broke through his thoughts, saying something to him that had him nodding absently and humming as he touched along the flowers on her arm all the way up to her shoulder. Once done, he let her arm and wrist go. This time she didn’t try to distance herself from him, instead she stayed in place and said some things that had him tilting his head again before she approached and lightly brushed her fingers along his arm below his armor. It was tender, likely to bruise after being pressed and forced to free himself from that window but it was fine and he shrugged uncaringly. A little pain wasn’t the worst thing to happen to him but he did tense when she circled to his side and gingerly patted his butt. 

Now that… that was still sore and he couldn’t help growling like an injured animal to her touch which had her hand disappearing quickly enough. Though the moment he felt a faint tug on his pants, he nearly turned on her though the tugging wasn’t insistent but asking as she came around to his front to look up at him. No words were exchanged as she lightly tugged on them again.

Did… did she want to see his injury..? Was this because she cared about his well being or would it be returning the favour as he had checked her over? 

He honestly didn’t want her or anyone around his backside after that encounter but judging by her expression she seemed genuinely worried about him. And didn’t seem too bothered by looking at that sort of thing? Had she been some sort of healer before coming here?

Regardless, this was probably a mistake but he wasn’t trapped anymore and if she tried anything cheeky it wouldn’t take much to put her on the ground. So with a great sigh, he moved to pull his pants down far enough for her to get a look at his tender anus but that was it as he gave her a warning growl. Which she seemed to understand by nodding then moving to walk back around behind him and no matter how relaxed he tried to make himself he could feel every single muscle in his glutes tense the moment her hand touched his bare behind. It gave him a pat to reassure him but he wasn’t buying it as he grumbled then sucked in a deep breath as she carefully parted the one side. 

Then she was suddenly gone, at least it was quick… He was about to pull his pants back up but was stopped by a small hand on his and Kate was beside him and mumbling something. There was a stretch of silence between them and he could see her face going pink as she then pointed over to a window along the wall and walked over to it. She then leaned over it with elbows on the ledge then beckoned him over and once he was close enough she pointed to him then moved away from the spot. 

She wanted him to lean over the window? Oh… She couldn’t see his damage while he was standing up straight. Fine, so long as he didn’t get stuck again. 

Kazan nodded solemnly then moved to bend over and rested his elbows on the sill with an uncomfortable huff. This was fine, she wasn’t going to take advantage of him. She didn’t even have a penis… He hoped. This place was weird enough as is being on the killer side. Some of them didn’t even seem human anymore.

The survivor smiled at him before circling back around and he could feel himself stiffen once more only now she had both hands on his buttocks and was gently pulling them apart. She softly cursed and it must have looked bad. It felt bad, that was for sure but it would heal up once the trial was over. The Entity seemed to like putting people back the way they found them or most of the killers would have massive headaches from having junk thrown on them and stabbed into them or there would need to be more time between trials for them to heal. 

Which was why he needed to find that other female survivor and end this, the sooner the better. Then they could--

“Nnn..!” He grunted out in surprise to something touching the rim of his sore anus, making him snarl angrily at the audacity of this woman. 

So much for trust! He was beginning to like this survivor but now he was going to have to- have too.. He could feel her thumb trailing from his rim down to his testicles in a slow, firm glide that had sparks of arousal jumping straight to his groin. That’s right… he didn’t get a chance to finish before, maybe this was her way of making him feel better after all that has happened? 

It was definitely an acceptable apology, one he was more than happy to receive as he groaned deeply to her hands gently kneading his balls. The attention turned firm after a few moments, bordering on painful but he enjoyed it all the same as his penis twitched to life. Fattening up to her attention and already dripping with excitement. It wouldn’t take much to finish him off at this rate, not after coming so close but the intensity was far greater than it had been before. Especially with her using her thumb to firmly massage that one place behind his testicles which felt like it was milking out long strings of precum to drool from the tip and pooling at the ground below him as his thighs shook. 

Her hands were working wonders on him, so heavenly yet sinful as the hand on his balls disappeared to tug down his pants further then moved to stroke his heavy shaft. His hips stuttered forward, bucking into nothing and drawing a rumbling whine from his throat that seemed to make Kate chuckle near his side. She had moved, kneeling down beside him with a faint flush across her face when he turned to look at her. Curious of what she was doing now that he could see but didn’t matter much as he dropped his head down and moaned out to both of her hands encircling his penis. Both needed just to fully stroke him evenly from base to tip but she paused at his tip to gather up his copious pre into her hands and dragged it down along his shaft for a smoother glide. 

She barely pumped his shaft twice before his legs gave out and he was thumping heavily to the ground on his knees with deep panting breaths that felt stifling in his mask. He was almost there, just a little more was needed but his legs couldn’t stand being upright under such bliss. Weakened but it would all be worth it soon as he cracked open an eye and could see his pleasure Goddess kneeling down and reaching for his dick once more. It was then that he felt the urge to touch her, hold her, anything. An impulsive need that had to be filled as he let go of his tight grip on the window sill and instead grabbed at the back of her tank top.

Kate froze up just as her hands took hold of him, her attention moving from it to his mask covered face and he used that hand to nudge her to continue. She looked worried but hesitantly gave him a light stroke, earning herself a hearty groan before continuing on from where she had left off. He couldn’t help thrusting into her hands as they moved across his pulsing flesh before reaching his tip once more and twisting in a delicious slide that had him groaning and moaning like a bitch in heat but he didn’t care. His mind was focused on that sweet sweet release that he could feel tightening in his balls and clenching in his gut. His voice rising to a hoarse rumble as his body shook. Then, finally, he came, throwing his head back and roaring into the empty night sky while emptying his load onto the grassy ground and up the side of the wall without a care in the world. There was nothing but euphoric bliss and those small hands still milking him through every last throbbing pulse until he was finishing up with a deep sigh. 

This was the best he had felt in...ages. Not even the satisfaction of killing felt like this, this was just pure contentment. He didn’t think being with his wife ever felt this good… and this wasn’t even sex, just straight up pleasure. 

He may have to rethink his special condition with this pleasure Goddess if she indulged him again in the future…

For now, Kazan was more than happy to just laze sleepily against the window sill on his one arm while cooling down and enjoying the last remnants of happiness to float around his mind. Or would if he didn’t feel a tap against his side, reminding him of the other still beside him and gripped in his hand. Though the moment he turned to look at her, he noticed his whole arm wrapped about her back and his hand spanning across her stomach, holding her in place. 

Huh... he hadn’t even felt himself move to grip her in such a way but let go and lifted his arm to set her free. 

Kate didn’t move right away just stared up at him with those soft blue eyes before reaching up to grab at his arm and rewrap it around her, settling his hand on her hip instead and leaned into him to cuddle. Which was also nice, probably one of the best apologies he’s ever received as he settled into the cuddling by idly running his thumb in small circles along her side. He didn’t think this could get any better…

Until he heard the sound of grass rustling nearby, perking up his ears to the sound as he glanced in the general direction and saw a familiar beanie covered head bobbing behind some waist high junk. Her head popped up to look at them with brows furrowed in confusion before she ducked back down and continued on her sneaking way. Much as he’d hate to cut the cuddling short, that was his last target and he wasn’t going to let her get away again. 

So as slowly as possible, he pushed away from the window to covertly stretch out and reached for his pants to pull up while still keeping a watchful eye on that hat. Once done with that, he patted Kate’s side before pulling his hand away and readying to stand up only to feel a tug on his armor. A quick glance down showed that she was confused but her attention followed his and she could see exactly who he was looking at. 

She said something then, it was both questioning and sad at the same time and he figured out the jist of it as he nodded. **Yes, she had to die.** Team mate or not, that beanie girl was the one to start all of this… but somehow it ended up with him experiencing the most mind blowing pleasures of this world… So, maybe he could let her go too. She hadn’t terrorized him like the other two, just happened to put him into a rough predicament to encourage the behaviour.

Regardless, she had still set everything awful to happen to him in motion. Good or bad, he was still livid and wanted to thoroughly ruin her day much like how his day had been ruined. And nothing was going to--

Another tug at his armor had him glancing quickly at Kate again so he wouldn’t lose his target only to do a double take a second later as his mind registered what he had seen. Breasts; big beautiful perky tits being bared to him by the pleasure Goddess herself for him to openly ogle. At first he tried to fight the sight, turning away to get a bead on that survivor once more but he couldn’t help glancing back at them. They were gorgeous, perfectly round and plump with rosy little nipples hardening to the cool air caressing them. 

His hands itched to touch them, feel their softness in his palms. Against his face...but that other survivor needed to… she needed to… he had to... **_Fuck it._ **

Oni turned so fast it made Kate squeak in surprise which turned into a full squeal as he lunged at her with arms out to wrap around her form. One encircling her waist while the other cradled her head for cushioning as they fell over onto the ground with him growling in delight to her breasts jiggling from the momentum. It was glorious and without a second thought, he freed up one hand to shove his mask up and buried his face into her pillowy mounds with a content rumble. 

Yet again, she had won another argument, this time with sly, underhanded tactics he didn’t agree with but it worked. He was completely enthralled with nuzzling her soft flesh with his cheek and all that other female survivor had to do was fix up enough generators to power the gates and she was free to go. Saved by her caring team mate and would likely never know.

After a few moments of content nuzzling, he felt small hands sliding ticklishly up the back of his neck and threading through his free floating, ghostly white hair curiously. They tugged lightly at the strands then moved them away from the mass only for him to feel it float back into place. Next came a new, pleasant sensation that had him humming softly as her nails scratched gently at his scalp before giving it a nice massage. It felt wonderful and his eyelids grew heavy to the gentle stimulation, though he perked up to the sound of soft humming and lifted his head up enough to see Kate smiling at him. 

Her humming turned into words that sounded melodic and smooth while leaving her pretty lips, singing him a song he couldn’t understand but was pleasing nonetheless coming from her as he sank back into a comfortable lull. He finally let his heavy lids close and relaxed into the soothing serenade that melted away all the anger and frustration he had felt before.

Maybe this place wasn’t as awful as it seemed. So long as this beautiful pleasure Goddess was around… he could survive this realm with a little less frustration on his plate. 

**Author's Note:**

> So while watching a stream of the game, I used to play but am taking a break from the toxicity and brokenness of the game, I saw an Oni somehow fitting through the yellow bus window on one of the Autowrecker's map and was like... 'nah, there's no way his huge body and bulky armor could fit through that'. I got a friend and we found a map with the bus and he has to clip through the metal just to fit the way he does, one leg at a time. I had already been thinking on a story before, but had to be sure his huge mass wouldn't fit and wouldn't you know it. He can't. 
> 
> Long story short, I wrote a story on a trope usually used on ladies for a big ol' beef cake cuz why not! Enjoy~♥


End file.
